


Strawberries

by blackmoonalcolyte (jomipay)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Feeding, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sharing of food, a wilde week 2020, postrelationship, prerelationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jomipay/pseuds/blackmoonalcolyte
Summary: Wilde’s not especially hungry. But he’ll go. He always goes. It’s not within him now to refuse Zolf anything. Anything he can give, he will. It’s not such a burden to let someone else care for you. It only feels that way.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: A Wilde Week 2020





	Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> For day 3 of Wilde Week, for the ‘Treat’ prompt.

_Japan, before_.

There’s a knock at the door. Wilde looks out the window, sees the sun setting. He knows it’s Zolf. He also knows Zolf won’t wait to be let in.

And he doesn’t. He pushes through the door and stands in front of the desk.

“Oi, you need to come down and eat something.”

Wilde’s not especially hungry. But he’ll go. He always goes. It’s not within him now to refuse Zolf anything. Anything he can give, he will. It’s not such a burden to let someone else care for you. It only feels that way.

Zolf’s food tastes good. It tastes like he cares. He wishes his stomach would stop tying itself in knots so he could enjoy it more. He wishes he could say something. They don’t talk so much, not while they’re eating. They sit facing each other with their bodies open—no crossed arms or crossed legs. They catch each other’s eyes every so often. Zolf chuckles at him when he doesn’t quite get the angle right while taking a bite of soup, and the tightness on the scarred side of his face is still new enough to keep him from saving it. Frustration could bubble to the surface, but it doesn’t ever get a chance, mollified by Zolf’s smile before it ever bursts into life. Wilde wishes he could turn this—sitting eating dinner next to someone he cares more about than he can afford to—into something else. Dinner with a lover. Something domestic and warm instead. 

***

_The coast of Scotland, after_.

Wilde pulls at the soft rope around his wrists, pleased when he experiences almost no give. Zolf is undressing in front of him, slowly and his hands itch with the desire to touch, to slide the fabric off his lover’s familiar skin, to touch all it reveals. There is a pleasant and wet breeze blowing through the room, emanating from the open window. It carries on it the smell of the ocean and the sounds of the waves crashing against the cliffs. The chill raises gooseflesh over his and Zolf’s naked skin. He whines.

Zolf smirks at him.

“Impatient already?”

Wilde huffs, but they both know how much he enjoys this. 

Zolf winks at him and exits the room, leaving Wilde craning his neck to get a good look at his ass as he disappears from sight. He doesn’t have to wait long. Zolf is back not even a minute later, ceramic bowl in hand. He climbs onto the bed, shifting it and Wilde slightly as the mattress dips, crawling until he can straddle Wilde’s hips. 

Zolf plucks a bright red strawberry from the bowl and Wilde parts his lips in anticipation. Zolf smiles down at him and there is so much fondness in the way he looks at him, like there’s no place in the world he’d rather be, nothing he’d rather be doing, nothing that could possibly make him any happier. Strawberries are Wilde’s favorite fruit. They grow them in their greenhouse. Zolf takes a bite from the strawberry and Wilde can see exactly how juicy it is from the way it stains Zolf’s lips. Zolf smiles at him, possessively, sweetly, and presses the half eaten strawberry to his lips. He closes his mouth around it and sucks gently on the tip of Zolf’s thumb, licking every drop of juice from the digit before releasing it and chewing. The juice bursts over his tongue, tangy and sweet and he groans, smiling up at Zolf. 

Zolf loves doing this, Wilde knows. Wilde can see it in his wide smile, in his glimmering eyes. He’s so proud of himself, so happy to take care of him. And Wilde is happy to let him. 

Zolf plucks another strawberry out of the bowl and pops half of it into his mouth, holding it there gently between his teeth before leaning far enough forward that Wilde can tilt his head up and bite off the other half. He chews quickly and then kisses Zolf messily, licking the juice from his lips and chasing the taste of strawberry from his tongue. 

“Woulda tried this a long time ago if I’d known I could make you eat this way.”

Zolf takes his juice stained fingers, still glistening, and runs them over the edges of the scar tissue covering half his chest, leaving little smears of pink juice that he kisses and licks up.

“Mmmm.” Wilde relaxes into his lover’s ministrations.

“You could’ve gotten me to do a lot of things this way.”

Zolf smiles again, and reaches back into the bowl. Wilde opens his mouth and tilts his head up, waiting for another strawberry.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> :) I hope you had fun reading 🖤


End file.
